Safety and Peace
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Naruto has a secret that he is keeping from eveyone With a mysterious request to leave the village suddenly Naruto sets out to God knows where with Team 7 tailing him. The question: who are those people in the white cloaks and why do they call him brother
1. The Brotherhood Calls

**Safety and Peace: **Naruto has a secret that he is keeping from eveyone, including the Hokage. With a mysterious request to leave the village suddenly, Naruto sets out to God knows where with Team 7 tailing him the whole way. Where is he going and who are those people in the white hoods? Why do they call him brother? AU Assassin's Creed/Naruto x-over.

* * *

Gotten from TheHiddenAssasin, whose stories are quite good btw.

OK GUYS I GOT THIS IDEA FROM TheHiddenAssasin. I ASKED HIM FOR IT. NOW IF HE TURNS AROUND AND SAYS NO I'LL DELETE IT.

I have played Assasin's Creed and beaten it. Now I am going to start this story post Wave but Pre Chunnin. Why? Because I want Naruto to be bad ass.

This is going to be shaky at first but I already see where I'm heading with this.

Oh yea there will be Akatsuki and Orochimaru conflict, now how do I tie this in with Templar Vs Assasin fighting. Simple really, but remember the 'good' side can be either.

Oh yea about the Yondaime thing, I have something worked out just need to be polished to a sheen.

Note this is not an animus where he relives it in a series of dreams or flashbacks. it is a memory log rushing in his head.

**I am rewriting this because I got bored while writing on a project with Puppetmaster (the person who is writing lucidity a story based on my challenge. Check it out, it's a pretty good story)**

* * *

**Konoha**

* * *

The sun rises every morning and falls every evening. This was something taken for granted. It was what started the normal days and the havoc ones. It was the same in peaceful times and in war.

For most people, they would wake up and go through the regular grind.

For others it would be the day that changed their lives

It was a regular day for Sakura. She would get up, brush her teeth, shower, eat and then head off to the training grounds. While she was there she would fawn over Sasuke and try to win his loving affection the dark and handsome Uchia Sasuke and Yell at Naruto from time to time.

She went to the training grounds and waited for Kakashi to show up knowing he would be late … again.

It was a bit better day for Sasuke. He was improving with his sharingan control and he was starting to learn some fire techniques from scrolls.

Sasuke would get up brush his teeth, shower, say prayers to family, Eat, and warm up his body with some excercises. Then he would walk over to the training grounds and wait. Try to block out the annoying banshee.

Maybe today he would spar with Naruto but he would always call him dobe to piss him off. Sasuke chuckled at the thought. As Sasuke walked towards the training grounds, he groaned and saw that Sakura was there and Naruto had yet to show up.

It was a Normal day for Kakashi. He would wake up eat some toast, Shower, take half an hour to pick which book he would read today.

Then he would go to the Hokage Office to look and reserve the most annoying d rank assignments ever.

After he would walk towards, the memorial stone and talk to Obito, Rin, and Sensei for a bit telling them about his team and all the troubles he would get them into.

And it just went like that.

It would have been a Normal acting day for Naruto. Naruto would wake up eat breakfast, shower, brush his teeth, then exercise.

After he would put seals on with invisible ink, which had been made by his friend, to reduce his speed, resistance seals to be specific. These seals would make one of his body parts feel like it was under water.

It took awhile for him to apply these seals. Why did he have enough time, because Naruto never slept more than 5 hours so usually he slept from 11 to 4.

He would then go through his Katas so he would not get rusty. After, he would practice with his blade a short 3 foot long blade, used for a frontal assault. Also he would use his primary weapons the hidden blades he had on both his left and right.

After he had finish, it was probably around 7 when he finished. He would then put on his horrid jumpsuit which he detested so much he wanted to stab the living shit out of it.

After he would put on his goofy smile he had perfected. He would then act like an idiot, act like he liked Sakura, and act like he wanted to fight Sasuke.

That day, though, Naruto had finished all his katas and put on his horrid suit but that was as far as he went. Naruto looked to the window and froze.

This day would be different, every other day from this one forth would be different. On the window sill was a white feather attached to a scroll…

The Brotherhood is calling.

* * *

A/N: Note this is just the intro till I hammer out a real and super story line. If you guys have any suggestions please review and tell me.


	2. Brothers and Teams

Safety and Peace Ch.2

* * *

A/n: OK once again my Animus is a different type of Animus. Also most to all of my jutsu will be in English deal with it.

Yea I know short AN note from me neh.

Disclaimer I do not own Any characters from Naruto and Assassin's creed though I wish I do. I do not own any Ideas from Naruto and Assassin's creed. I will pull a Naruto and an Assassin's creed on someone who flames me. And I will definitely Pull an Itachi on people who copy my idea without telling me. And I sure as hell will Pull an Ibiki on someone who lies about it.

* * *

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

The Brotherhood was 's mind went blank. His breathing became hitched. He had waited for 6 years and finally they had come. Finally he would fight by their side and take down the Templars.

No more would he have to sit in the shadows biding his time. He would be able to show his mettle, prove his worth, help his brothers.

Naruto ran to the window sill and grabbed the scroll. He immediately rolled down the all the windows and covered the windows.

Naruto remembered when he had first met them…

_Flashback\\_

_Naruto ran as his little legs could carry him._

"_THERE HE IS GET THE DEMON"_

"_YEA LETS KILL HIM!"_

_Naruto had always heard this voices before but Neko-chan, Inu-Chan, and all the other Anbu-chans that helped him stopped them before they could even speak more than 4 words._

_This time the Anbu's weren't there and Naruto was attacked. He ran and ran. Yes he was fast for a little kid and he had a godly amount of stamina but he was still a kid. And against a couple chunnin and a crowd of Civilians… not much you can do. Naruto turned the alley and saw a dead end. Naruto groaned … there had to be an exit somewhere._

_Naruto ran towards the wall looking around care full trying to find any way to climb up. There was no hand holds or even cracks. Naruto turned around to find that the crowd had catched up to him. Naruto whimpered he knew he was going to be in pain he knew he may die._

_As the first punch struck Naruto curled up into a ball trying to hide from the blows, the sticks, the knives… Trying to cower from the yells, the curses…_

_Then it stopped… it all stopped. Naruto looked up and saw white... Naruto reached out his hand covered in blood to touch this white. Suddenly the white moved and Naruto was face to face with a man. Naruto gasped and curled up again but his eyes still open._

_The man carefully reached out with his hand and placed it on Naruto's head rubbing some dirt and blood from the hair. Naruto flinched at the contact. The man ignored his discomfort and whispered to him gently like how Ji-ji comforted him "Safety and Peace Brother"_

_Naruto didn't know what to respond but he decided to go with his instinct "S-s-safety and p-peace Br-uthor"_

_The man gave a small chuckled and moved to the side. Naruto saw a alley full of bodies and 5 mean standing spread among them. They were all dressed in white but covered with weapons of all kinds. Some of them had their ring fingers cut off, others didn't._

_Naruto turned to The man in front of him "W-who are you?"_

_The man Smiled "We are the brother hood and you are Altair"_

_Flashback Pause _

Naruto gave a soft and sad smile. Even though that was one of the worst times of his life but that moment was when he had first met the brother hood. It was when he was given the memories of his ancestor. It was when he had been given purpose.

_Flashback Play \\_

"_W-what do you mean I am Altair? My name is Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto."_

_The man only chuckled. "That is the name of your ancestor, My ancestor was Malik and Your ancestor was Altair, come we have something to show you."_

_The man helped Naruto up slowly and carried him up gently bridal style. The Men in white, The brotherhood disappeared from sight._

_Naruto looked around the area. They were still in Konoha but outside in the trees. Naruto saw a large white tent with something sown on it. It looked like an 'A' but it had no line in the middle. Naruto paid no attention and followed the man 'Malik' Inside._

_It was nice and cool inside and well lit with torches. Inside was a large but low table that Naruto could step up on easily, even with his small 6 year old body._

_Malik motioned Naruto to step up onto the Table thingy. Naruto walked into the middle and noticed there were some weird scribble-y things on it._

_Malik looked at Naruto again and gave the same smile he had only about an hour ago. "Naruto I'm going to use this seal Called the Animus, it will allow you to access the memories of your Ancestor Altair."_

_Naruto grew wide eyed. "So I'll be able to know what he did" Though Naruto did not pay attention in academy, he knew a fair bit. Most of it was from hiding in the library. He read books while waiting for time to pass, or mobs._

_Malik nodded "Feel what he felt, do what he did, and Become the Assassin he was."_

_Naruto nodded nervously. The White robbed men around him started doing a succession of hand seals in perfect synchronization and the seal on the low table glowed engulfing Naruto in White light._

_Flashback end/_

Naruto shook his head of memories. Now was not the time to become nostalgic. He was Naruto and Altair both destined to become great things. One had already achieved greatness and continued to do so. His other half would have to wait to become Hokage for the Brotherhood came first.

Naruto opened the scroll and read it carefully

_Altair,_

_This is an Urgent meeting, we have identified the Templars and it seems they are now the Scum to walk the lands, but the scum are still powerful. We must meet at the regular place._

_Safety and Peace,_

_Malik._

Naruto sighed this was it, the time was now, and nothing mattered except for the Brotherhood. Naruto quickly packed all of his real gear into a storage scroll so that he could take it out later. Naruto grabbed an apple and started to take a bite as he walked towards the hokage tower. He would have to see the Hokage first.

The scene at the training are was an entirely different matter.

Sakura was BOILING WITH RAGE. NOT ONLY WAS KAKASI-SENSEI LATE, NARUTO WAS ALSO LATE. This actually made her worry for a bit. What happened if he was sick or injured but Sakura immediately squashed the idea. The idiot was not tougher than steel he wouldn't get sick and he'd cut off his arm before he let an injury stop him.

Sasuke was mildly wondering where the hell Naruto was. One he needed a distraction to get away from Sakura, Two he needed a distraction to stay away from Sakura, and three he was bored…

They waited…

And WAITED…

AND WAITED…

and then Finally someone showed up…

"Yo sorry I got attacked by Iwa nins while helping a lady cross the road of life and then after defeating the Iwa nins I saved a cat from a tree who ran up the tree to escape a doton jutsu of one of those Iwa nins."

Sakura yelled her usual 'lair' and Sasuke groaned but instead of just laying in his tree he jumped down and confronted Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei we have a problem"

"Yeees Sasuke-kun" Kakashi replied in a cheery, merry tone.

Sasuke's eye twitched and mentally put Kakashi a bit higher on the kill list "Naruto isn't here and something is definitely wrong."

Kakashi went into his thinking pose and nodded solemnly like he was listening to a good story.

"OK off we go time to discover the mysterious whereabouts of our lost teammates."

Kakashi twirled around in a circle once, took a book and walked in the direction of an Apartment complex. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped and followed silently.

Naruto sighed he had to wait 2 and a half HOURS FOR THE FREAKING MEETING TO BE Done. Normally Naruto would be pissed off but this time Naruto was mentally preparing himself on how to leave. (at this point in time The Author is lying in defeat his mind had died and does not know what to do.)

As the Man with one arm covered in bandages finally left, Naruto went in.

"Hey ji-ji."

The Hokage looked up and gave a tired smile. "Hi Naruto. What is it you want?"

Naruto gave him a sheepish smile and scratches his head "Well I was wondering whether I could take some time off like a trip for fresh air maybe a week or two."

The nicknamed Professor raised an eye brow trying to read Naruto. After 60 some odd years of fighting Sarutobi was quite gifted at reading people. Naruto's face and body posture as well as the nervous but hopeful feel that was exuding out of him that the boy didn't intend to do anything bad. Sarutobi nodded "How about you take your team with you."

Naruto's face fell "They're kind of the reason I want to go…"

Sarutobi looked once again at Naruto this was big. Teammates were supposed to be a pillar of support not a hole of vanity.

Sarutobi sighed he would inform and interrogate team 7 later. "Alright Naruto." While he did want to know the reasons, he did not want to pressure the child into giving them. He knew that posture, the one of nervousness and fear.

The 'Old man' took out a scroll and wrote a mission scroll allowing Naruto to go 'train' on his own.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and gave his surrogate Grandpa a hug. "Thanks JI-ji."

Naruto ran out the door and headed towards the west gate. Sarutobi watched him walk towards the gate from his office. As Naruto disappeared from sight the Third Hokage growled out "Bear get Me the rest of Team 7 excluding Naruto here NOW!"

Disregard for teammates was the same thing as insubordination to the Professor. Konoha relied on teamwork to overcome tough opponents that's how they grew as a nation.

Sarutobi waited at his desk smoking his pipe.

Kakashi knew the moment he opened Naruto's door and found it empty something was wrong.

Naruto has always come to the training grounds on time.

His house being empty meant that obviously he had not overslept. There was no struggle in the area, a trait that most shinobi took into account automatically, so there was no reason to be suspicious right now. Naruto may had gotten hurt during training and went to the hospital... Naruto could rebound easily from wounds in a night.

Kakashi felt nervous as he tried to find excuses or reasons not to overreact. But Kakashi came to two conclusions.

1. Someone had kidnapped Naruto outside.

2. Naruto was visiting someone and lost track of time.

Kakashi would have preferred the second one but you could never be too sure. Kakashi bit his hand and went through several hand seals.

"Kakashi." Immediately Kakashi had a kunai out of his pouch and he went behind the source. He held his kunai to the man's throat his other hand gripping the man's shoulder.

"Kakashi would you mind letting me go."

The Copy nin blinked and saw the anbu gear. He put a way the kunai and scratched his head "Maaa Maa don't sneak up on me like that"

The anbu 'Bear' shook his head, once an Anbu always Anbu.

"Hokage has requested your presence including your team"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed this was not good not many people were requested by the Hokage with Anbu.

"that's the thing my other memb—"

"The hokage has requested Naruto not come."

Kakashi nodded and turned to his two gennin who were gaping at the exchange. "So guys lets go."

His two cute little gennin nodded and turned towards the Hokage tower and sped off.

The secretary immediately sent them in. Kakashi was nervous now That meant big trouble.

As soon as Kakashi walked in his muscles grew tight, his breathing irregular…. Only people who had experienced this force before understood what this meant. This was not an old man doing paper work this was the Professor or others call him 'The god of Shinobi.'

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi nodded not even taking out his book. The two gennins were sweating right now he could feel their nervousness against the hard steel that was Sarutobi's aura.

"I talked with Naruto and he said some interesting things."

Kakashi raised an eye brow This news was relieving and haunting at the same time.

"What did he say sir."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed causing the gennins behind him to sweat profusely and hand go numb. "He's taking a break… going out for training on his own. HE said that he need ed some time away…from his team."

This hit the button for the team 7. They were all now in shock Naruto leaving because of them… WTF.

Sakura started to say nervously "W-w-what d-do—"

She stopped as Kakashi gave her a chilling look. Kakashi turned back to the Hokage and flipped the switch to his anbu mode. "Hokage-sama there was no indication that Naruto was having an impairment against his team other than the usual aggressions. If he did have any he did not show so I did not pry."

Sarutobi sighed but he stilled growled "Then WHY did you not stop these usual aggressions."

Kakashi visibly stiffened "I thought it was a natural routine for them and would hamper their 'bonding' if I disrupted it."

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi in his eye. Kakashi was now sweating he did give his reason honestly and by D*mn it sounded st*pid even to himself.

Sarutobi just sighed once more "Kakashi I am ordering your team to head on a training trip while follow Naruto but DO NOT MAKE CONTACT. Just watch over to make sure he is alright. He left in the direction of west so hurry. I have packs ready for you."

Sarutobi pointed towards 3 backpacks that were slightly bulged.

"You leave now, Sakura I informed your parents already"

This closed Sakura's mouth.

"NOW GO"

Team 7 broke Anbu record in grabbing the back packs and high tailing it out of there to the west gate in less than half a minute.

Naruto ran at full speed. He was pumping chakra into his legs but not let it go out. He built up the chakra in the air and as he landed. When he jumps off he pushes the chakra out of his legs sending him far greater distances.

Once Naruto was quite far from the village he sat down on a tree and rested. After half an hour he took out a scroll and unsealed his real robes. He put it on, attached his short sword, long sword, assassin knife, throwing knives, dual wielding knives, spare shot knives and his dual assassin's blade.

His assassin's blade was made by his best friend and soul mate Columbina , who he liked to call bina-chan just to annoy her. As soon as he flicked his wrists the blades would unsheathe out read for blood. His left was specially customized by her so that if he twisted the gears it could shoot out and pierce someone far away.

Columbina was one of the rare women assassin's. Ever since the second generation of Assassin's, letting women join the order, women have been used in a number of high political assassination. They had become large enough to make a seperate organization for themselves but they still coordinated with Malik. And unlike the brotherhood, they actively recruited people into the sisterhood insteadof sticking to the regular descendents.

Naruto was of the tenth generation against the Templar.

Naruto had finished putting on all his weapons and pulled up his hood. He also took out his ring with a large ruby, the crest of the Assassin inscribed into it. Naruto would only where this so he would not be killed on sight. Naruto continued walking towards the camp and did not notice the shadows following him.

For two hours they had been running to catch up to Naruto. As soon as they left the gates Kakashi summoned a dug named Pakkun and they followed after Naruto. Kakashi had passed out these pills called Soldier pills that made them burst with renewed energy that the doubled their pace. As Pakkun said they were reaching Naruto they slowed down.

'Dammit why did that idiot get us in trouble' Sakura thought. As they jumped form tree to tree. Then they saw him lying attaching lots and lots of weapons to himself. 'What the … That IDIOT'

Sakura moved to hit him on the head when she was pulled back by someone. She whipped her head around to see Kakashi glaring at her, his eyes narrowed and she closed her mouth afraid. Kakashi put a finger to his mask signaling to be quiet.

The rest of team 7 turned back to Naruto who was putting a ring on to his finger. Naruto smiled and lifted his arms into the air. A second later he pulled up the hood on his white robes and walked slowly forward.

The followed silently and very slowly from afar. After half an hour Naruto waved to someone in front of him. Team 7 looked towards where he was waving to see a man in similar garments and weapons leaning against a tree reading a book. The man looked up and from what team 7 could see smiled.

The two white robbed boys walked towards each other. Team 7 where close enough to listen and they heard the most interesting thing.

The new man was the first to speak. "Ah he returns at last, You got here quickly"

"Abas, let us go we must see Malik" team 7 looked at each other then looked back 'who was this Malik'

"Yes, yes, we must no doubt you are eager to put your tongue to his boot" Team 7 eyes widened 'That's harsh' Sasuke eyes narrowed at the man but then smirked at the thought.

Naruto retorted harshly.

"Another word and I'll put my blade to your throat." Team 7 eyes widened was this Naruto the care-free fun loving Naruto...

The two paused at each other and after a tense moment, which the gennins of the team 7 thought they were going to attack each other, the two sides laughed. Naruto held out his hands and said "Safety and peace Brother"

The man grasped Naruto's fore arm "Safety and Peace Brother"

The two robbed enigmas turned and walked together side by side idly chatting of their lives.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed this was not good. It did not matter whether this was a social thing or a dress up party one things for sure Naruto was keeping a secret. Kakashi had to find out what this group was.

Sasuke was about to move after the two when Kakashi's hand was raised in a gesture to stop

"Sasuke … Sakura you will do exactly as I say am I clear"

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened at the firmness of their supposed laid back teacher. They looked at him and nodded surprise evident in their face.

"You will go back to Hokage –sama and report what you saw. You will tell him that I am going after Naruto. And you Will tell not go after Naruto after you have reported in."

The two gennins nodded solemnly they did not dare question the authority of the Copy-Cat nin.

The two gennins raced of back to Konoha. Kakashi turned back to the two cloaked boys and vanished.

Naruto was finally telling him about his team.

"Uggh you would never believe how stupid they all are. My sensei (Naruto spoke in an sacarstic tone) has deemed us worthy to learn the all might tree climbing and that's it." (Naruto had mastered tree climbing, water walking, hell even the needle stand which was extremely annoying).

Abas Laughed at his description and continued on telling him about the merchant guild he was working at. The place was alright, Pay was not much but a lot of info traveled through it… so it was worth it.

They had finally reached to the clearing ahead. Naruto smiled as he saw 28 figures ahead. Naruto walked forward silently while Abas made his way to the other side of the huddle. As Naruto Approached he noticed a table in the center, several scrolls covering.

Naruto walked carefully and slowly near the table and called out "Safety and Peace Brothers"

"Safety and Peace brother" some responded back while others were continuing to discuss. Naruto did not mind there were more important things at hand.

Finally everyone turned as someone cleared their throat. Everyone turned to face Malik.

Naruto knew in his past life, that after master had died Malik took over the Assasin's and continued to lead the fight against the templars.

Malik had single handedly planned and executed the underground Bureau. He had set up spy networks surpassing that of the toad sage Jiraiya.

Though undisputed in his leadership, every Malik never abused his power and always went with the brotherhood.

Malik looked at each one of them in turn and nodded. "As seeing we are all here we shall begin, The Sisterhood is conducting nearby and doing a separate briefing."

This was news, if there were separate briefings then that meant the assignment was quite large or very dangerous.

Malik continued "Now we have identified the Templars and it seems they are now in two factions."

No one bothered talking or gossiping they had no need.

"The First one is a group called the Akatsuki. They are quite a new group but they are extremely strong. Our normal tactics won't work on them so we are going to employ some heavy training on frontal confrontations. As for their description they wear a large cloak with clouds on them. DO NOT attempt to attack them by your self. It is said they are hunting down Jinchuuriki to take their bijuu…"

At this he paused, everyone paused, their breaths held… they knew of Naruto's burden.

Malik did not want the awkward silence and continued on without waiting

"The second group we will be dealing with now. There are about 6 people we have to kill in this. They are Sannin Orochimaru, His Sound 4, and a boy called Kabuto Yakushi…"

Malik continued on with his description while a certain ex-anbu in the trees was going into a state near cardiac arrest.

Kakashi bolted from there and going straight to the Sandaime and Telling him all he knew. Naruto was part of an organization that was targeting so called 'Templars' who were supposedly s-rank nins and such.

2 hours passed and they had forged out a plan. They all agreed on the course though Naruto was a bit disgruntled at revealing everything.

"Its decided then" Malik said with an air of Finality about him " Abas, A-syuf will lead 2 teams and enter the exams under the guise from Kiri. The rest of us will be placed around Konoha and stem the tide until we kill Orochimaru and his minions."

They all nodded and spread out. Some made camp, others talked, and still others started to spar.

Abas started to walk up to Naruto

"Hey do you wanna spar"

Naruto shook his head

"Maybe another time, I need to see someone."

Abas smirked

"See-ing your Bina eh."

Naruto blushed at the thought

"Shut up."

Naruto walked away from the Brother hood and entered the territory of the Sisterhood.

* * *

A/N: I am not happy with this chapter for several reasons. I really need help and if you guys could give me suggestions on the story line that would be great.


	3. Cloaks and Daggers

**Safety and Peace**

* * *

**Small continuation**

* * *

Naruto walked towards the sisterhoods place. It was pretty much the same set up with the brother hood but there was a closed off area for bathing. Naruto shook his head, no one would dare enter there. If you did you might as well chop your balls then.

Naruto saw about 20 to 30 ladies in the traditional Assassin get up. Naruto knew most of them by their real names but he knew all of them by their code name. On missions they would only use code names. Their code names being their ancestors' names. Naruto sighed as he walked forward.

"Sisters, I am looking for Bina-"

One of the sisters raised a hand and pointed behind him. "Over there, Altair."

Naruto blinked. She was pointing behind him. That meant-

Naruto ducked immediately as he felt a fist go over him. Naruto spun around with a palm strike to hit the stomach. But suddenly his head was pushed down even more, as his attacker gracefully leaped over him. Naruto kept spinning and released his hidden blade, holding it up to the attacker's throat. As Naruto held up his blade towards his attacker's throat, he found a blade at his as well. Naruto looked at the hooded figure who had just attacked him and smiled.

"Why this is a strange greating, neh Bina-chan."

'Bina-chan' scoffed and growled playfully. "I told you not to call me that..."

Naruto sheathed his blade with a flick of his wrist and then moved his hand towards Bina's hood. Bina lowered her blade as well and let Naruto take it off. Naruto gently moved it back, not taking it off completely but enough to see her face. Naruto smiled at the white eyes but a faint purple hue. "so... no stuttering this time... Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled at him. "Not this time Altair."

Naruto shook his head while laughing. "Well..."

Hinata blinked and then smiled. "Yes?"

Naruto looked up and then raised his wrist. "i wanted to thank you for the upgrade on the blades."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Of course. Now did Kakashi leave yet?"

Naruto nodded. "Yea, the brother hoood let him go. We wanted to cause suspicion to increase the number of guarding nins."

Hinata tilted her head. "But why do you want that?"

Naruto shrugged. "They wanted to keep a tighter lid on the Sound invasion. We are assassins not warriors."

Hinata nodded. "Who is our target? Anzia-sama (the leader of the Sisterhood) said it was Orochimaru but she also said that _we_ had our own mission."

Naruto shrugged. "Malik has not informed me. I will probably be sent to do some kind of paperweight job."

Paperweight was not the normal, 'document' stuff. It was more like information gathering. But all the assassins detested it to the core of their being. It involved being at the same place at the same time, while sitting somewhere for hours, stretching your senses. For all hopes, it was annoying to be sitting on a bench or rooftop.

Hinata giggled slightly. She knew that Naruto _hated_ paperweights.

Naruto looked at her and sighed. "You know I will never get tired of you... _the real_ you that is."

Hinata just settled down and smiled. She came up close and whispered. "Well, you know you always will have me..."

Naruto leaned down.

"Oh, _how love birds are in the air_"

Naruto blinked and turned around. His eye brow twitching. "Hello there... I assume you have something to say... Taam."

Taam, his annoying, older brother. The boy was always ranting about how the 'younger' ones should be more careful. Though Naruto had to admit, his advice was quite helpful but Taam might has well stabbed them since his constant doting and chatter might as well blow their eardrums out. Of course, Taam was a politician for Kumo.

Taam chuckled "Well, I just wanted to say~" Taam paused and got serious. "Malik told me that your targets are Kabuto, an undercover sound agent. That you can handle but … the big fish is Orochimaru. It is likely he will be going after the Uchiha."

Naruto stiffened.

Taam continued. "He will be at the Chuunin exams. I suggest you get your team through the forest fast. But if you _do_ encounter Orochimaru _do not_ engage. Kill Kabuto yes... but do not engage Orochimaru. You aren't ready."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest. But Taam held up his hand and quickly said "I am just repeating what Malik said. He didn't want to say it infront of everyone else because they would want to send a couple teams with you."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Fine... I understand.

Taam nodded . "Good now I shall leave you two love birds to your... festivities."

Naruto and Hinata blushed.

**

* * *

**

Later

* * *

The sandaime puffed his pipe as he heard Kakashi's report. He was almost tempted to ask for a second listening but he wouldn't doubt one of his best ex-anbu's words. This was some pretty deep shit.

Sandaime contemplated. If they tried to force the ansewrs out of Naruto... that could lead to mix results. Naruto was not the one for … no... he was thinking in the wrong mindset. This was not the Naruto he knew. He was dealing with a totally new threat. But Sandaime couldn't bring himself to call Naruto an enemy. He had heard the 'targets' from Kakashi and all of them were definite enemies of Konoha. But why hide yourself then?

Sandaime rubbed his temples. It seemed he would have to resort to cloak and daggers once more.

"Kakashi. I want you to pretend nothing happened and tell Sakura and Sasuke. _Ensure_ they do not confront him about it. I do not want to spring an explosive trap. We are dealing with a totally new Naruto and we do not even know what we are dealing with. "

Kakashi nodded and left immediately.

Sarutobi sighed once more. He yelled to his secretary. "GET ME DANZO!"

**

* * *

**

And there we go

**I know its short but its something.**


	4. The Calm Before the Blade

**Safety And Peace**

**

* * *

It has come to my attention that the rest of the Crossover between Assassin's creed and Naruto are not… that good. The only one that I recognize as 'good' is The Assassin of the Leaf by R-dude, Though I dislike the fact that the author never updates. Besides the point, WE NEED FANFIC PEOPLE. Bust out those keyboards and start writing. Write till your arms fall off and then use your feet to type. We seriously need to inject Naruto crossovers into fanfic because there has been a lack of. **

**

* * *

Here we go

* * *

**

Naruto knew as soon as he got back that he was being watched. It was no surprise. They had intentionally let Kakashi go. Warning Sarutobi would do two things. One it would put him on guard for any spy contact (that was to counteract sound and sand), the second was get Danzo into play. Danzo was … a crafty one. If anyone could help them in the war it would be him. Of course, they knew this for a fact as they knew about Danzo's activity for quite some time. It was because 'their' spy was one of the Root.

Naruto reached up to scratch neck as felt a tingle from the ink that was painted on him. A camouflage seal was placed over the ink but there was a lot of ink on him still. And it was really itchy. He had sealed his garments onto his body so he could recall them at any moment. It was no more silly business. They needed to get the job done… if that meant he had to leave Konoha… leave his new friends, he would do it.

Naruto looked down the street he was walking. It was bustling loudly and happily. Some people glared at him but most of them ignored his existence. The Anbu tailing him on the top were silently using hand signals to communicate. Naruto rolled his eyes as one of the Anbu stilled thinking Naruto might have sensed him. Naruto thrusts his hands into his pockets as he continued to walk. Hinata would be doing a dual mission. She would support Naruto in the Assasination of Kabuto but she would also be doing a paper weight mission. Since all the 'spy' attention was forced on Naruto, Hinata could move a bit more freely. Let people think they see the truth and silently move behind their veiled eyes.

Naruto let the world pass through him as the thought about his mission. This would be his… third assassination mission. His first was… something he didn't want to discuss. The second was a bit more of a confronting type. It was no coincidence that they went to wave. It was no coincidence that they went to where Gato was. Naruto had been sent to kill him, by any means. Even if it meant manipulating a nuke nin to kill him for him.

This was … regrettable in naruto's opinion but he kept his cover. But now that seemed pointless, why did he save his cover when he would break it now? What was malik thinking? Naruto shook his head. All is permitted. Nothing is true. He could use any means, and anything could happen. Everyone could be anyone, and he had to be prepared.

He still had about 2 days left for his break and he would definetly use them well. Taam had given him some sensor seals so he would need to plant those on the Forest of Death. That would be the kill zone. If necessary, he would kill him during the tournament but most likely it would be during the forest. The dangerous part though was Orochimaru. If he was free to move in the forest of death, so was Orochimaru. That meant Sasuke could be targeted. Naruto felt his stomach tightened. Even if Sasuke didn't know the true him, even if Naruto had told Sasuke only lies… Naruto still believed he was his friend.

And if they ever knew…

Naruto chuckled bitterly. Sasuke would properly smack him and call him a dobe. Sakura would call him a lair and punch him into the ground…. And maybe… maybe then they would forgive him. But not now, now he had to focus. Naruto stopped as he had wondered very far. He was in front of Ichirukas. Naruto shrugged as he saw Ayame wave at him. He could use some ramen.

The one thing Sai hated was waiting. It was waiting for the target to move so he could kill. It was waiting for the information to come so he could memorize and report. It was waiting for Naruto to move his damn ass to his bed and sleep so he could pass him an ink animal and put his emergency seal on him.

'he's deliberately stalling' Sai thought as he waited silently at a nearby roof. There were 4 Anbu surrounding Naruto's home but sai didn't even let them know he was there. He was chosen by Danzo to shadow Naruto with these Anbu. But Sarutobi didn't let the Anbu know as he agreed not to leak anything out about Root… just in case. Of course, now he was waiting for Naruto, who was doing several pushups… on needles. By pushing minute amounts of chakra on a needle, you could create a center point of balance, Doing this while exercising provided a masochistic way of training.

The anbu around him were probably taking notes to inform the hokage… and practice themselves. Naruto was panting as he did another push up, giving him credit, he had been doing this for several hours. He had walked into his house and immediately pulled out senbons and started to do it with no preamble. Sweat drenched his floor, but Naruto didn't' seem to care.

Sai didn't care either but he was going to shove his blade up Naruto's ass during the Chuunin exams.

Naruto's leave passed pretty quickly… and he went to the regular meeting spot.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the bridge like always. On opposite sides, but one could tell they were together. Not in a romantic way but probably a friendship way. It seemed that naruto's leave had actually brought them closer together. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was sitting on the bridge looking up at the clouds. Sasuke had sparred with her, with the absence of Naruto, and she had improved leaps and bounds. Sasuke looked away, and towards the forest. But she was still no match for him, it was child's play to beat her. But one thing that was quite difficult was water walking. After they had returned, Kakashi immediately came back and forbid them in talking to Naruto about what they had seen. He also trained them extra hard.. Taijutsu training, chakra control and basic Jutsus were drilled into them for the past 4 days. Naruto had been gone for a week.

That was not all… last night… Hokage gave them a message. Their separate mission. It was to follow Naruto and learn about his intentions. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He really couldn't, the fun loving, idiotic... kind hearted Naruto was a spy? Was he someone that was different? Did they even know the real him?

Sasuke thought about Itachi… was it like this. He was not blind. He had seen the glares that passed at Naruto when they would walk through the streets. Was there a reason for this? Sasuke felt his gut churn and his fists shake. Why couldn't life be simple for him?

"Hey guys…" A quiet voice called out.

Sasuke and Sakrua jolted as they looked towards the new voice. It was Naruto. Naruto in his same goofy clothes. The same blonde hair, the same whisker marks… but his expression… it was not Naruto.

Naruto… instead of his usual goofy smile, his annoying but fun yelling… his face was restrained. As if he was holding in his emotions and holding in the laughter, the playfulness, everything that made Naruto, Naruto…

Or was he simply acting the way he usual act… and everything they had known about Naruto was simply a lie.

It took a while for Sasuke to find his voice. Sakura, instead of punching him, was quiet and a bit shy… her mind still conflicting with her mission and her friendship.

"N-naruto. Um… they said you were on a leave. B-because of us." Sasuke forced out, his throat working against him.

Naruto shrugged. "Yea…" Naruto looked away, so did Sasuke. Sakura was already looking down at the ground, her eyes cast down.

Naruto sighed. "Did you guys train hard."

Sasuke looked back, their eyes met. Sasuke looked into the blue eyes, it held a piercing gaze as if judging him. Sasuke knew that he couldn't lie. Sasuke nodded slowly. "Yea we did."

Naruto smiled softly… too softly. "Good to hear." Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets. "Good you did well without me."

Sakura spoke up. "IT's… " She subdued her emotions. "its not like we wanted you to leave."

Naruto looked down this time and scratched his head. "Yea, I know… thank you Sakura, you don't know how much that means to me."

Sakura blinked. 'No chan?'

"Sasuke."

Sasuke jolted at hearing his name. Naruto had definetly trained.

"Do you want to spar?"

Sasuke blinked and then bit his lip. He weighed the options… "S-sure."

They walked towards the field.

Kakashi was filled in his thoughts. He thought about Naruto. He thought about the organization he was in. how could he have let this happen? How could he not know? The sudden close of the door nearly caused him to jump, nearly. Only years of training prevented it. Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed. He was an ex-anbu for kami sake he should be able to relax and think calmly.

"Ah, did you say something?" Kakashi said as he stood, flipping open one of his treasured Icha Icha Paradise books. Kakashi actually didn't here the person next to him. Luckily, it happened to be Gai so no loss indeed.

"How unbearably hip of you rival!" Maito Gai cried pointing a finger at the relaxed looking jounin. "That does not matter, I have simply come to tell you that no matter how bright the flames of youth might shine in your students those flames of my students shall always be brighter. My students will prevail over yours in the Chunin exam or I shall do ONE HUNDRED laps around Konoha's walls on my hands!" He finished off his exuberant, and loud, speech with a thumbs up and a scarily bright student. 'Maybe' Kakashi thought. Sasuke and Sakura had improved ever since he had trained them. He didn't know Naruto's skill level because … because…

"Oh, is it time for the Chunin exams already? I'd forgotten." Kakashi lazily flipped a page, not taking his eye off the book. but he simply sidestepped the question. He did not want to deal with any of this right now.

"I will not be fooled by that hip attitude rival!" Suddenly Gai seemed to realize the time. "Ah! I am late! NO! I don't wish to become unyouthful as my rival!" But he let it end there. Gai knew there was something bothering Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed as he lowered his book. He didn't want his students to get hurt. They probably had lost a lot of teamwork and that was essentially in this test. He wanted them to blow everyone else out of the water. They had the skill but their emotion… he didn't know about their mental state.

With another sigh Kakashi put his book away and turned to the Hokage.

"Is everyone here?" The Hokage asked. No one in the room answered him, which was an automatic yes.

"Let's get down to business though." He turned to address the others in the room as well. And so the nominatiosn began.

"Now are there any rookies that are ready. Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi? Do any of you believe your genin team are up to the challenge?"

There was a pause between the whole group. Iruka, in the back, thought to himself 'There is no way they can be ready it's only been a few months. Its practically pointless to ask.' Too bad he would shocked.

After the pause, the Sandaime continued. "So Kurenai."

"I, Yuuhi Kurenei, jounin sensei of squad eight nominate my team of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata to take the chunin exams." She had stepped forward as she had begun to talk and now stepped back as she finished. There was silence between the group. Iruka unwillingly let out a gasp. Asuma didn't let anyone interrupt though as he also stood forward.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, jounin sensei of squad ten nominate my team to take the exams." He hadn't even bothered to take the cigarette out of his mouth. Now there were whispers in the room.

There was a small lull as everyone waited for Kakashi to speak. Kakashi looked at hokage and a flicker of agreement passed through their eyes. The only way to truly restrict Naruto is to put eyes on him. And the only way to do that is…

"I, Kakashi Hatake, Jounin sensei of squad seven nominate my team to take the exams." Kakashi felt a heavy weight put on him. He risked the lives of his team… was it worth it. He hoped so… or it would be bottles after bottles of trying to forget.

Naruto sighed as he sat on the ground. He breathed softly. Sasuke sat across from him and breathed softly as well. Even Sakura was sitting, though she was somewhat panting. They had done a three way spar… and it was nothing short of fun.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was smiling. It wasn't that big grin.. no it felt more… genuine. Sasuke didn't know but he was smiling as well.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura and in the back of mind he swore. He would let nothing happen to them. On his brotherhood, he swore.

* * *

**And there we go I hope you like it.**


	5. Adopted

**Go check out **

**BrokenHearted756**

**He is taking over Safety and Peace**


End file.
